


your whole life is on a ride

by orphan_account



Series: if you toss me a lifesaver I might grab it [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, and i feel like they would get each other, bellarke and ravick undertones, idk guys, not a romantic rellamy? braven? story, okay the bellarke undertones are a bit heavy, these two are just so hot, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven doesn’t need a boyfriend.  Raven just wants to have sex.<br/>Preferably with someone she doesn’t hate, and doesn’t love, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your whole life is on a ride

**Author's Note:**

> these two are just so hot. i don't know what i'm doing. and them both being in denial about other people does things to me

 

 

 

~

_she would never be quite what she seemed_

_she was just as hollow as the_

_earth opened up, swallowing her_

_off the grid, into paradise, her whole life_

_on a ride, her whole life was on a ride_

-limbo limbo limbo, jhene aiko

~

 

 

She doesn't know why she does it, except that she does.

 

 

Which is why she's at his tent in Camp Jaha, propositioning him.

"Last time... you told me you weren't that guy, the guy to talk me down."

Bellamy sighs, scrubbing a hand down his face.

She holds a hand up, continuing before he gets a chance to agree, rebuttle, whatever.

"I know that feels like so long ago, a lifetime ago, and you're different--  _I'm_  different-- but I still don't see why this couldn't work between us."

He stares at her, eyes dark and contemplative, and she knows he won't tell her why, really why, he's reluctant to do this.  She can't hold back the quick thought of  _he would tell Clarke,_  but this isn't about her. This is about Raven and her own needs.

She's maintaining their eye contact, trying to keep her expression unguarded so he can attempt to decipher what he needs to.  

This is about sex. This is about connection. 

This is not about love, or revenge.  

He sighs again, hand scraping across his jaw.

"You know that... you know I don't have feelings like that, for you..."

Raven snorts.  He's completely missing the point.

"Bellamy, I know," she says slowly, patronizingly, "And I assure you, I don't either.  This isn't what this is about."

He stares at her cautiously, indicating for her to continue with a tilt of his head.

"Jesus I figured you'd be the last person I'd need to explain this to."  

Bellamy rolls his eyes, and that helps to squash the dumb nerves that have remained since she decided to bring this up.

"It's pretty simple."  She waves a hand in front of his face before ticking off on her fingers, "One, I'm horny as fuck.  Two, most everyone here looks at me and thinks 'cripple girl' but I know you don't.  Three, you're one of the few people I trust and tolerate.  

Four, we wouldn't have to have a fucking 'conversation' before and after every time about  _what this means_  and all of that shit because you won't owe me anything.  Just like I won't owe you anything. 

And five, we've fucked before and I know you aren't that bad at sex."

She looks him up and down, appraising. 

"Could use some work though," she finishes with a shrug.

He scoffs.  "Cute."

A corner of her mouth tilts up in a smirk.

They're silent for a moment,.

"Just sex?" he asks.

She nods.  "Just sex.  Without the obligations."

He nods.

"Something consistent," she adds. 

"Huh," he says, and she's suddenly impatient with all this pussyfooting around. 

"Look.  I find you attractive, right?" She waits, looking at him, and he purses his lips in response.

"And I'm not making a huge jump to say you find me attractive too?" 

Again, he purses his lips and gives a half shrug, nods, unashamed.  

"So why not?"

 

* * *

 

And so they start having sex. They work well together, both of them aggressive and a bit competitive when it comes down to the details.  

(She's not saying that they keep tally, but.  She's not  _not_  saying that, either.)

They have some rules- they can kiss but not bite.  Which is a bit of a shame, because Raven fucking loves the feeling of teeth scraping across her collarbone, but she doesn't want his marks on her. 

Well, that was the idea, anyway.

His mouth drags off hers to slip down her throat, light sucking kisses pulling at her flesh. A ghost of a moan escapes her, because  _fuck_  that feels good, and she siphons her good leg tight around his hips, one hand raking down his back, the other flying to grab onto his hair. 

He huffs a laugh against her skin, his tone mocking as he mumbles, "I don't know what you want me to do here, Reyes, you said no hickeys," and the light caress of his lips as he talks is driving her crazy because she wants teeth, goddammit.

The hard length of his dick is a fucking tease where its pressing between her thighs and she almost whines when he pulls away from her neck. 

She concedes a frustrated groan.

His eyes are bright as he looks down at her.  The smug bastard's having a hard time holding back his grin.

"Oh fuck you, Bellamy," she huffs, glaring up at him. 

He lips stretch into a smirk.  "How about-" his head dips down, mouth closing over a nipple ( _fuck_ ,) teeth grazing the sensitive skin until the only stimulation she gets is his hot breath before he looks back up at her, "places where your shirt definitely covers?"

"Fucking fine-  _oh."_

 

* * *

 

And the sex-- now that she's not using him for a revenge-fuck-- the sex, she will admit, is pretty fucking good.

 

* * *

 

They don't necessarily make the decision  _not_  to tell anyone, but they keep it to themselves as much as possible.  Octavia walked in on them once- after she had clapped her hands over her eyes and yelled, she'd fled the scene with a rushed "okay then", and they hadn't heard anything about the incident, so. It made it easier for Raven, because she sure as hell doesn't feel like trying to explain to people that she's not in love with Bellamy and that they're really  _just having sex_.  

Raven really doesn't have time for the ' _oh, but you're going to fall for him or he's going to fall for you'_ s.  Raven's trying to save the world right now, and if she wants to enjoy some good sex during it, she's going to.

It's not even like they have that much free time to fuck anyway-- the whole 'saving the world and all their friends' thing actually takes up a lot of time.

When she runs into Clarke, night has already fallen and she's straightening her shirt a few steps away from Bellamy's tent.  

"Hey Clarke," she says brusquely, a wry tilt to her grin. Clarke isn't stupid.

 

 

Raven looks exactly like the sex they just had- rough- and from Clarke's wide eyes it's clear she doesn't miss the signs. 

Now that she's on Earth, she can appreciate the 'deer in headlights' metaphor a bit better.  Well, one half of it.  She's seen a deer freeze, but a car-  _damn_  she would like to get her hands on an automobile.

Clarke briefly glances past her to his tent

"Are you... So you and Bellamy.." she sees her struggling with her words, and one of Raven's eyebrows arches.

Raven can actually  _see_ when Clarke catches herself caring, the slight furrow in her brow that proceeds the evening out of her expression, shocked (betrayed? it's so hard for Raven to describe what Clarke and Bellamy are to each other because she isn't sure either of them know) eyes settling into something more cool and collected.

Clarke crosses her arm and juts her hip out a bit. "Look, if I go in there is he going to be naked or not? I wanted to talk to him about our plan to sneak out to the dropship."

Raven rolls her eyes while trying to fight down this need to explain to Clarke that what's going on between her and Bellamy isn't serious... that she doesn't need to be jealous, that she and Bellamy do not and will never have what he and Clarke has. 

If Clarke felt the need to ask her about it, Raven would answer honestly.  But she'll let Bellamy handle this one.  She's not going to unnecessarily put herself in the middle of whatever dialogue they have going on.

"Yes Clarke, you're in the clear."

She responds with a curt nod and walks around her without another word.

Raven can't help but watch her as she passes, can't stop herself from shouting out to her.

"Clarke," she calls, cursing herself even as she lets the words go.

Clarke halts, one hand already extended toward the tent flap, and turns her head to look back at her. 

Raven sighs, shaking her head slightly.  "It's just, it's not really like that, you know."

Clarke raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"It's not really anything.  I just... I dunno, wanted you to know that."

Clarke's eyes search hers for a moment longer before she disappears into the tent, leaving Raven alone in the dark, grinding her cane in the dirt. 

 

 

* * *

 

"Maybe if you weren't so slow, you'd've made the repairs by now."

"Yeah, and maybe if I didn't have to come up with all the genius ideas myself, then I'd have more time to do the actual work."

Wick throws her a glare with no heat in response, and it's all she can do to try to keep a(nother) stupid grin from stretching across her face.

There's a certain, rare type of happiness that accompanies her any time she's in the workshop, solving the next big technological trouble.  

"You know," she starts, and Wick looks up from his latest project to give her his full attention, half a bemused smile lingering on his lips, "you would definitely be my sidekick if I was a superhero."

His eyes roll almost automatically in response.

"What, is this you actually admitting you aren't already a superhero? Because your head is big enough that I thought you were already under that impression."

He's smirking by the end of the quip, and she's just about to answer when someone speaks.

"Wick, Abby wants an update on radio signal," a familiar voice calls.  She and Wick's heads turn to see Bellamy casually leaning against some shelves, and the amused set of his eyebrows indicate that he's been there longer than Raven wishes. 

She glares at him for good measure.

"Okay, will do," Wick responds easily.

He knocks his big frame into her shoulder as he passes, and she hits the back of his knee with her cane in retaliation.

Wick stumbles, shooting an "I'll get you back for that!" over his shoulder after he rights himself and continues out the door.

Once he turns the corner and is out of sight, she lets the grin grow- just a little bit.

"Do you even see the way he looks at you or are you just playing stupid."

Bellamy's dry voice breaks through her thoughts, and her eyes snap away from Wick's back to where Bellamy stands, relaxed.

"The way he looks at me what," she answers flatly, pushing down the heat that flies to her cheeks, busying herself with putting away the extraneous tools left on the tabletop.  

"Like you fucking light up his world," he drawls, and his tone raises her hackles.

She's irritated, because she doesn't want this, Bellamy calling her out, so she lashes back.

"Oh you mean the way you look at Clarke?" she snaps.  

His posture immediately stiffens, straightening from his slouched position to cross his arms over his chest. 

These two idiots will be the end of her.  As much as she likes fucking Bellamy, the natural tension between him and Clarke has shifted into something else ever since they started letting themselves not hate each other.

"Oh come  _on,_  Bellamy, you can't honestly believe you're subtle about it."

He's giving her the cold stare he usually delegates to more unsavory company (e.g. Abby Griffin, Major Byrne), but Bellamy Blake doesn't scare her, hasn't scared her even when they met and he was squeezing his hand around her throat.

"And yeah, do you even see the way she looks at you?"

She catches his bewildered look before he scoffs, his weight shifting from one foot to another as his gaze flits away.  His eyes, angry now, snap back to hers. 

"Fuck off, Raven."

"Well then don't fucking talk to me about Wick when you won't even admit your own shit, Bellamy."

His eyebrows furrow as he turns and heads out the door.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, when he rolls off her to lay at her side (another rule, although unspoken, is that they don't cuddle after sex) after a long silence, long enough for her breathing to even out and pulse to slow and eyes to grow heavy, he says:

"I do, look at her like that, but."

She tilts her head to see him, his hands folded on his chest, grip tight, as he stares resolutely at the ceiling.  She sees his jaw clench and nose flare.

"That.... scares me. And I can't..." he frees a hand and scrubs at his chin.

He exhales sharply through his nose. "I can't let myself know if she looks at me too.  Because that scares me more."  His voice is rough, hoarse, as if even his own vocal cords were resisting giving voice to those thoughts.

Raven moves to face him, propping her head on her hand.  A strange feeling of a complete sort of understanding rushes through her blood as she looks down at the man next to her. 

His eyes briefly flit to hers, and the jumbled emotions there ( _fear, insecurity, resignation, self-loathing_ ) are all familiar friends. 

She sighs, flopping back down on her back.

"Same," is all she says, and they're silent once more. 


End file.
